


Let's Play A Game

by astralarts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralarts/pseuds/astralarts
Summary: In a game of life and death, what could go wrong?





	1. Games Are Meant To Be Played

**Author's Note:**

> Great, a story based on a chat. How interesting.

_"...It was a day unlike any other in our small town. The people were a lively happy folk, that much was true. After all, there hasn't been a thing to worry about since the cryptic days. One day, however, a murder had taken place in our town. The inhabitants remained shocked, scared, and anxious. No corporate had been caught, and the murderer could be lurking anywhere._  Anywhere _. It was up to the people of the town to decide on who the murderer was..."_

"They could be closer than you think..." he stated. As the leader of the town, Blue knew everything going on. Which meant that he knew who the murderer was the whole time.

_"...Correct indeed, all that happens in this town I am aware of. The relationships, the clues, the hints, all known by me. I am to protect the town, but who's to say a little fun can't happen now and again? Our precious town, shrouded in mystery, has been known to 'reset'. By which I mean, those who die do not remain dead forever..."_

Blue looked around the denizens of the town. "Let's play a game!"

The townspeople turned and faced each other, eyes wide. Some seemed panicked. Some remained calm, or apathetic? It was difficult to decipher.

Many different means of communication could be heard from the group. Muttering about television shows, screeching, yelling, random chatter. Oh, and unintelligible noises. Lots of those.

_"...Though that can easily be forgotten in the action of our little 'game'. Once the murderer is captured and executed, the 'game' ends. The deceased denizens are to be resurrected, and another round is to commence shortly..."_

"Any information you may need is on the post." Blue gestured over to the gates, where a large bulletin was posted. The "rules" were on that bulletin, asking to be read. "Each of you have been sent a message from me explaining the two roles. By those roles I mean player and murderer. If you have any questions, don't be afraid and feel free to ask! Have fun!"

Yourself and other "players" are required to determine who among you is the killer by deciphering clues the killer left behind. You have until everyone has voted to determine who you think is the possible killer, and vote by contacting me directly who you believe is the culprit. By the end of the voting process, otherwise known as "The Court Session", the votes will be tallied and set. Whoever has the most votes, whether or not they are the killer, will be executed. In addition, if the killer is not caught by the time The Court Session commences, a chosen player will be killed by the criminal. However, if you catch the killer, everyone will be spared, including the chosen victim.

FIRST CLUE:

SECOND CLUE:

THIRD CLUE:

FOURTH CLUE:

FIFTH CLUE:

SIXTH CLUE:

It's a hard game, but it's fun in the end!

Below read the following names:

Corn, Jazz, Al, Wem, Kiara, Ash, Jarel, Keith, Miles, Koala, Jay, Meg, Mon

"Oh God, we're going to die..."

"I need to die first!"

"My boDY iS REaDY!!"

"If I die, you're going down with me."

"That sounds like something... A murderer would say!!!"

"Do we even have the first clue yet?"

"Well this is going to be interesting..."

_"...And you, dear reader. Enjoy the ride..."_

 


	2. Hey, I Did Make The Rules...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins.

The people were in a panic. A very entertaining panic at that. Bickering and babbling could be heard from miles away. Shouting and crazed noises of disgruntlement echoed through the air. Small groups of people were chatting calmly though, hoping that others would follow. It worked, if getting a few people to chat while others go hysterical was the goal. Oh well. At least there was a mayor nearby. Yeah... Where was Blue..? Actually, forget that first statement. The town was in shambles. The small groups were still in order though, so there was that. 

"Don't worry Corn, I'll simmer this place down for you." Keith announced, as he proceeded to round up the townspeople and get them to calm down. Interesting how he didn't do that earlier.

Corn relaxed. "Thanks, Keith, I appreciate it." Amazed, Corn looked around at the now calm and collected town.

"Looks like you took this here village into a light sizzle." Jarel said. No regrets.

"Oh my goodness, Jared." Keith sighed. "By the way, I'm calling you Jared from now on."

"Haha, now you should sauté it." Again, no regrets. Jarel snickered and shrugged.

A collective groan could be heard emerging from almost everyone, along with a few face palms. Everyone  _did_ settle down though, so that was good. Well, they were settled down for a few moments. 

Blue arrived, grinning and seemingly excited. "The murderer has been chosen!" he exclaimed. A small wave of anxiousness bubbled up from the denizens of the town. Questions needing answers, concerns spewed aloud, and of course, who could forget the panic? After a while of shushing and quieting, the crowd was ready for what came next. Well, almost ready. "Also," Blue continued, "the first clue is up!" Some cheered, some fainted, some exclaimed words and phrases loudly. Obviously, this was going to be a wild ride. "It has been posted on the bulletin for all of you to see, so your time to find the murderer starts right about now. Good luck, and choose wisely!" He walked away, into his house, to watch the chaos ensue from the comfort of his home.

"I'm only trusting Jared. Although I suspect everyone including him to be the murderer, I need someone." Keith stated.

"Why are you trusting me?" Jarel replied, although he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"Oh, the first clue is already up!?" Al exclaimed, shocked that everything was passing so quickly. Everyone rushed to the bulletin, hoping for a clue that made complete sense, or a riddle, or some sort of clever question. They were greeted with something that was certainly... Something else. The clue had silenced the crowd faster than anything or anyone else could have.

 

FIRST CLUE: Iridescent Sombrero

"The fuck is an iridescent sombrero?" Meg blurted suddenly, breaking the silence and causing the others to realize they could talk as well.

Jarel shouted without thinking very clearly, "I love sombreros..!"

"Hmm..." Corn seemed deep in thought. Which made sense. Jarel just said something very suspicious. Wem also looked at Jarel as if his sanity was questionable, while Jazz just made a noise in confusion.

Corn bounced from his pondering demeanor. "Sombraro," he said randomly, before speaking up again. "I know how to investigate from my  **cyber security classes**."

Al questioned Corn's first statement. "Sombraro? As in Sombra? From Overwatch?"

"Iridescent sombrero???" Jazz seemed completely lost.

"By the way," Blue's voice boomed from the speakers atop the bulletin, "you have about an hour and 30 minutes to investigate and vote on who you believe the murderer is."

"What!? That isn't enough time!" Shouts and yells from the townspeople made it apparent that they were not at all happy with that rule.

Blue shrugged. "Hey, I don't make the rules.. Wait, no, actually, I do. Whoops. Sorry guys. Haha."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy this story/concept is from a great chat in Amino  
> We were all crying and dying at the same time;  
> But some people didn't cry  
> A lot of people stopped crying and went crazy  
> Not that we weren't crazy in the first place though  
> Oh well  
> Much thanks to Blue for being the best!!!  
> And everyone else for joining us on a fabulous (and a little bit stressful) journey!!!  
> Love y'all


End file.
